In general, an automotive brake apparatus is a system for decelerating or stopping a vehicle while driving, or keeping a vehicle stopped, and there are a drum brake apparatus and a caliper brake apparatus. A caliper brake apparatus achieves a braking force by strongly pressing a circular disc, which is rotated with a wheel, with friction pads at both sides instead of a drum.